paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A suprise for Angel
Summary Angel meets another collie who's a total charmer and a tiny bit of a bully. She thinks it's just a stupid pup but after a while the pup looks really familiar to her. Then she finds out it's her own brother... What is she supposed to do now? Characters Angel Charlie Bandit Skye Story It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay when Angel walked trough the park till she saw another collie from a distance flirting with two girls but she just ignored it and walked by until she heard her name. "yupp that's right" the strange pup says raising an eyebrow to the girls " Angel is my sister!" The two girls looked at each other giggling a little. " huh?" Angel thinks as she walkes over standing behind the other collie. " We are really close but she's really busy now being Skyes trainee" the other collie said proud until he heard a voice behind him. " sorry?! do I know you?" Angel says looking with a frown at the other Collie who turned around chuckling nervously. The two other girl pups looked at each other with suprise and then ran off. "thanks huh!" the other Collie murers looking at the ground. Suddenly Angel saw something really familiar... "your welcome!" she says as she laughes a bit "a..anyways what's your name?" Angel askes hoping for a familiar name. The pup looks at her "Charlie" he says still a little grumpy. Angel looks with shock on her face... "d..did you say Charlie?!" The pup looked at her mumbling a bit "yeah, so what?" Angel still looked in shock " it's... I am..." then she quickly ran away from the pup leaving him with a confused expression. The last thing she heard was Charlie yelling "what's wrong?!" (Scene change Skyes bage) Angel almost reached the look-out when she bumped into Skye still confused. "hey! oh hi Angel! what's wrong dear?" Skye said seeing the shock on Angels face. Angel tried to catch her breath and whispers " I dunno... I really dunno!" Skye gasped "what happend?!" she says as she tries to calm her down. "I think I just met my... my brother" Angel says looking at the ground. Skye looked up " but that's great!" she beamed as she got interrupted by Angel. "no, it's not, he's a jerk and my life is perfect this way! he even don't know I'm his sister! what am I supposed to do?! " Angel says covering her face with her paws. Skye looked with concern "I think you have to be honest! He might be very nice, you never know!" she gave a soft smile trying to comfort her "but first of all, you better tell Bandit, maybe he knows what to do". Angel looked up smiling back "yeah maybe you right! And I better tell him!" she giggled a little. Angel gave her a quick hug and raced to the sunctuary to see her borfriend. To be continued Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories